Canas: Death of a Hero
by Blackscarf
Summary: I always thought Canas deserved an honorable death. Not like the way they said in the game.


Canas: Death of a Hero  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Fire Emblem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JD: Yikes. Yeah, I realize that title is a major spoiler to what happens in the game, but oh well.  
  
Fang: CANAS DIES?!?!  
  
Kyle: WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
Kate: Sigh....  
  
Rath: ...  
  
JD: As anyone who has completed the game has seen, Canas does die.....in a snowstorm while trying to protect a village. NOW COME ON!!! What kind of death is that?! Canas deserves better. He deserves not to die at all. But, unfortunately, that can't happen, as that would kinda....distort the future, Hugh going to live with Niime and stuff. So, here it is. Canas: Death of a hero. Oh, and please be gentle in your reviews. This is my first time trying to write serious.  
  
Fang: Oh, and PS. Since no one really knows what Canas' wife's name is, we're just calling her Clair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Canas, please move away from that window" Clair, Canas' wife exclaimed. "I know you're interested in what that commotion is, but I need help here with Hugh".  
  
"I'm sorry" Canas chuckled. "It's just that, I can hear some swords clank and thunder roar. I think a fight is beginning."  
  
"Oh dear...I hope it doesn't come into the village" Clair worried. "It must be more bounty hunters after our little niece's husband again".  
  
"Possibly. Can't be to sure. I'm just glad the villagers decided to help hide poor Jaffar. You think after he helped bring down Black Fang, they'd let him off"  
  
"No...Because people are unforgiving." Jaffar appeared in the doorway to the next room. "Sigh....I'm just sorry I have to put Nino through all this."  
  
"She's a tough girl. We've both seen her" Canas said. "She really helped take down those generals attacking us from behind at Dragons Gate."  
  
"Yeah...." Jaffar sighed. "I really don't want to leave her side, but I'm afraid I might have too. I'm endangering her..."  
  
"You'll pull through. That's just the way love is" Clair responded. "Isn't that right Canas?"  
  
"That's right" Canas winked.  
  
"WAH!!!!!" Hugh cried. Canas lifted him up into the air.  
  
"Hey hey hey there sport! No need to cry. That thunder magic must be scaring you. Thank Elimine you're going to be a Shaman like your father, and not have to go through all that!"  
  
"Um....yeah...."  
  
"Clair?"  
  
"Well.....I was thinking...Hugh isn't responding very well to the Dark magic...I was hoping to teach him Anima..."  
  
"Hoping?"  
  
"Well...more like have been"  
  
"Really? Is he really casting? At this age? That's amazing!"  
  
"Yes. He's really taken to it. I'm hoping one day he will be a strong, powerful sage, and help save the world just like his Father and cousin"  
  
"Aww shucks. We didn't help that much" Nino smiled as she appeared in the doorway next to Jaffar, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Of coarse you did" Clair said. "Just because they don't show it very well, I'm sure Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn are all grateful for your help."  
  
"That's why Hector wants me dead" Jaffar frowned. "Not to mention many other people, who had someone close to them killed......by.....me".....  
  
Nino hugged Jaffar. "Hey....that's all in the past now...I'm sure in time, you will be forgiven."  
  
Jaffar smiled. "Maybe..."  
  
"Well, why are you all just sitting around?"  
  
"Uncle Merlinus!" Nino yelled.  
  
"Hello everyone!" Merlinus replied. The cheery merchant entered the house, and shut the door he had opened, and took off his shoes. "How are you all doing?"  
  
"Oh, we're fine Merlinus." Clair said.  
  
"Yes, and thank you for helping the villagers" Canas said. "Thanks to your efforts, we were able to receive supplies other Transporters would take quite a while to deliver".  
  
"Well, if I didn't rush back, I wouldn't be able to see my favorite baby!" Merlinus picked up Hugh from Canas' arms. Hugh giggled as Merlinus lifted him into the air a few times.  
  
"He-hey! Be careful!" Clair yelled.  
  
"Oh, he'll be fine" Canas laughed. "Oh that reminds me. I need to get that book."  
  
"Book?" Nino asked.  
  
"Yes. I asked Merlinus to deliver this book to my mother. I want to know if she can read it."  
  
"What book is it dear?" Clair asked.  
  
"It's ERESHKIGAL. I found it at Dragon's Gate before we left. Nergal used it to attack Athos, Elimine rest his soul. But, I can't read it. I'm hoping my mother can, and hopefully make it understandable."  
  
"I'll get right on it!" Merlinus cheered. He grabbed the book, ran outside onto his horse-drawn caravan, and rode off.  
  
".......should we tell him he forgot hiss shoes?" Canas asked.  
  
"Nah, he'll remember somewhere along the way." Nino laughed.  
  
Everyone started laughing. Their laughter broke when they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"JAFFAR! YOU SCUM! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"  
  
"NO!" Jaffar yelled.  
  
"Canas...." Clair said shaking.  
  
"The villagers....they must have been..." Canas started.  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT! ALL OF THEM DEAD!" yelled one of the bounty hunters.  
  
"No!" Nino screamed.  
  
"Nino! Run!" Jaffar yelled.  
  
"Take Hugh!" Clair said as she handed Hugh to Nino.  
  
"Jaffar. Go with her." Canas said.  
  
"I can't leave you two alone!" Jaffar yelled. "You'll be killed!"  
  
"We can take care of ourselves" Clair retorted.  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO!" Canas yelled.  
  
"....alright. Come Nino"  
  
"Please....don't die uncle Canas and auntie Clair..."  
  
"Momma. Dadda...."  
  
"Hugh....." Canas smiled...  
  
Canas hoped he would see his son, niece and her husband again. But, he knew, somewhere in his heart, he wouldn't....He raised his arms, and started to chant...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JD: That's all for now. Hopefully I should have the next chapter up soon. Please R&R. But go easy on me. Like I said, this is my first time writing serious. Heh, maybe I'll remix this later into a funnier fic. But for now, all you get is serious. 


End file.
